It Did
by fancymcentire
Summary: Cheyenne and Van are renewing their vows and every mistake is being fixed. Reba and Brock come together and one song causes them to open their eyes and realize a few things. Based on the song "It Did" by Brad Paisley. *ALL COPYRIGHT TO THE SONG* Enjoy and review!


**_This is my first upload on fanfic, so review and let me know what you think! This is set around season 4-5 and Brock and BJ are going through a divorce. Enjoy!_**

It was beautiful. Everything was in perfect place, the band was playing, the couples were dancing, and Cheyenne and Van had smiles on their faces. They had been planning this wedding for months. Cheyenne and Van's fifth anniversary was approaching and Van had the crazy idea to renew their vows. Reba loved the idea, it was a chance to fix everything that went wrong at the first wedding. The smashed cake, Kyra beating up Van, the yelling, the shoe throwing, and the little outburst between her and Brock. Reba was happy to see them happy and surrounded by their closes friends and family, without the violence.

It was 8pm and the reception had just begun. It was a small venue beside the church, not too fancy, but just right. Reba was sitting alone, swirling her glass on her reserved table by the bride and groom. She looked around and smiled at what she saw. She was so proud of Cheyenne and Van. They had made it five years and overcame every obstacle that life threw at them. Reba was lost in her own thoughts when she heard a familiar voice approaching in front of her.

"Hey Red." Brock said with a grin. "Mind if I sit down?" He asked. "Hey Brock, and no, as long as you don't bug me." She replied. He chuckled at her comment. "They made it, Brock. Well, again anyways. And we did it." She said looking around. Brock looked at her for a while before saying anything. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself. He kicked himself every single day for leaving that woman. Nobody in their right mind would have left her. She was everything you could ever dream of. Funny, gorgeous, gentle, but stern, and when she loved something, she loved it with ever fiber of her being. Brock was interrupted with his thoughts when Reba coughed. "Reba, you know they would have never made it if it wasn't for you. Matter of fact, I don't think I would be where I was today, if it wasn't for you. You have an effect on people, you know?" Reba laughed. He could be sweet sometimes.

20 minutes went by and Reba and Brock enjoyed each others company. They didn't get to talk like this very often. Sure, he would come over every other day and chat with her and the kids, but this was different. Everyone in the room was off doing their own thing, leaving them to be in their own little world. "So, how's the divorce coming along." Reba asked. It was an odd question, but not odd enough for their family. "Its final in two weeks." Brock said quickly. "I'm sorry Brock." "Why are you saying sorry? It was time Reba. I was just so sick of the therapy and the arguing and every other little thing she would nag about. Its for the better. Hey, and you know what, I still have the kids by my side. And you." He said. "Me?" She asked him. "Yeah. You have always been there for me Reba. I guess I never really thanked you for it." Brock smiled. "Well..." Reba said waiting on a thank you. "Thank you." He simply said, looking into her eyes. That made Reba uncomfortable, so she quickly changed the subject. "How's the dental practice? Ever since your pro golf dream failed, you haven't talked about the practice. You are still making money, right?" Reba told him. "Making as much as I can. And I am not giving up my pro golf dream, and that's a promise." Reba rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You thirsty, Red? I'm gonna go get a drink." Brock asked her. "Yeah, I'll take a glass of chardonnay, if you don't mind." Brock took her order and went to get their drinks. The soft music playing in the background created a nice, warm atmosphere. The couples laughing and dancing made Reba think about her own wedding. When her and Brock danced all night to their favorite love songs. She missed him sometimes. She would never admit it, but she did. She missed the little things he would do, before it went all wrong. And she thought about the "big" things too, like them buying their first house, starting the dental practice, their babies being born, and every other event that made their lives what it was. Reba forgot what she was thinking about when Brock came beside her and set her drink on the table. "Thank you, Brock." He smiled and nodded his head.

Brock had been thinking about his and Reba's marriage too and how good everything used to be. He missed her more every day. Especially now since he was going through a divorce. He forgot how much pain it caused and it made him think about all the pain he caused Reba to feel during their divorce. He told her sorry over and over again, but it just was something that sorry couldn't fix. They had shared twenty years of love and happiness and the affair had wrecked all of that. He could never forgive himself for it, but he prayed that Reba eventually would.

Brock heard a song start that he recognized. He heard it a couple of years ago and instantly thought of Reba when he did.

 _A single red rose and a table for two_

 _A nice chardonnay and an ocean view_

 _Ships comin' in and stars comin' out_

 _We sat and we talked till the place closed down_

 _Then we took a long walk down on the beach_

 _Her in that white dress and her bare feet_

 _We stopped and we watched the lighthouse light_

 _And pulled her close and I held on tight_

 _And I said to myself_

 _It doesn't get better than this_

 _No it doesn't get better than this_

The first verse of the song made both of them think about their first date 25 years ago. And the way they were sitting right now, at a table together, sipping on chardonnay, brought back so many wonderful memories. "Let's dance Reba" Brock asked. Reba was shocked by his question and shook her head no. "Come on Reba, I love this song. Makes me think of you." He said quietly. But she heard it. She contemplated on whether she should or not. He grabbed her hand gently, and that made her wanna drop everything and dance with him. She wanted to dance with him like it was 20 years ago and there had never been an affair, there had never been a pregnant teenage daughter, and like nothing had ever went wrong between them. "One song, Brock." She said. He smiled and held her hand all the way to the dance floor.

 _And it did_

 _It did_

 _Whoa it did_

Brock gently laid his hand on her lower back and she rested her head on his shoulder. It didn't feel any different then it did the last time they danced. "Say, when was the last time we danced like this?" Brock asked his ex-wife. "Our wedding." She said looking at the floor with her head resting on his shoulder. Had it really been that long? Surely not. But the next verse came and it made him think of that special day she had just mentioned.

 _Fast forward to that next spring_

 _We were lookin' for a preacher_

 _Pickin' out rings_

 _Family comin' in and friends comin' out_

 _T_ _o that little white church on the outskirts of town_

 _Me in that tux fightin' butterflies_

 _Tears of joy in the mommas eyes_

 _Her daddy walkin' her down the aisle_

 _He lifted that veil and I saw that smile_

 _And I said_ _To myself_ _It doesn't get better than this_

 _No it doesn't get better than this_

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Brock whispered in her ear through a mess of red hair. She looked so beautiful and Brock couldn't believe she picked him over Terry. He still couldn't believe it sometimes. "You were the most beautiful bride Reba." He randomly said. His thoughts and feelings won him over and caused him to whisper that little comment. Reba's eyes popped open and all she could do was say thanks. "That was a good day, wasnt it?" She looked up and told him. "The best day of my life. Until 20 years later, when I screwed it all up." Brock said as the guilt built up in his chest. Reba didn't have any words so she just laid her head back on his shoulder and they continued to sway to the melody in the song.

 _But it did_

 _It did_

 _Oh it did_

"It always got better with you, Reba. Even when I thought I was on cloud nine, the best just kept on getting better." Brock said. That comment made Reba smile. She felt like she was falling for him again. Actually, she wasn't falling for him. She just realized she was still in love with him. She knew she never stopped. And she had a feeling he felt the same way too.

Reba looked over at Cheyenne and Van dancing. She felt so happy in that moment. Everything felt like it was supposed to. Seeing her family laughing and full of joy and being in Brock's arms again like their lives never fell apart. In fact, she **knew** this was how it was supposed to be. Just as the thoughts of her first born daughter filled her mind, the next verse played and it made reba's heart swell.

 _Nine months later nearly to the day_

 _There we were flyin' down the interstate_

 _Car weavin' in and car weavin' out_

 _Through traffic runnin' every red light in town_

 _Delivery room and the doctor comes in_

 _I'm right beside and shes squeezin' my hand_

 _One more push and a baby cries_

 _Sweet little angel with his momma's eyes_

 _And I said_

 _To myself_

 _It doesn't get better than this_

 _No it doesn't get better than this_

She remembered sitting in the rocking chair thinking about what her mama told her. Brock had the camera and their bags and was ready to go. As soon as they were in the car, Reba was ready to give birth and Brock was swerving through lanes to get to the hospital. She thought about all 3 times they went through this, with Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake. They made some beautiful babies and that was something Brock could never express to her enough, how much he loved her for that. As they listened to the words of the song, Brock lifted up Reba's face and rubbed her cheeks, ever so lightly. It was a sign of endearment and a silent thank you for being the mother of his children. He didn't know how she did it. Reba smiled and kissed his thumb that was rubbing her face. It was a sweet, tender moment and it made them feel the love that was still there. Its amazing how strong there love is, that they didn't need words to show it either.

 _But it did_

 _It did_

 _Oh it did_

 _Yes it did_

As the song was coming to a close, and the music played, with no words, Brock and Reba looked into each others eyes. That was it. They knew it right then and there. He would never be over her and she would never be over him. At that moment, Brock threw every rule he and Reba had as a divorced couple, out the window. The last few seconds of the song played and Brock stared in her eyes once more and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and the love exploded between them. She didn't care who was looking, not even their children. She only cared about what was happening in this moment.

Brock pulled away and smiled. "It did, Reba. It did get better. And now, I know, it'll just keep on getting better." Reba felt tears forming in her eyes. "I love you Reba. I never stopped." She replayed the words in her mind and said, "I love you too." She wouldn't have guessed in a million years that this would happen again. But it did. Yes, it did.


End file.
